Amor embotellado un contestador
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Sirius Black x Remus Lupin. Torpe, fiel, simple, sincero. Sirius. Mensajes en el contestador de Remus con mucho de eso, con mucho Sirius.
1. Navidad de muerte

¿Ya?¿Esto chuta? Cornamenta, dime si esta mierda funciona o qué. ¿Porqué tu sabes usar estos cacharros y yo no, si nuestros padres son...? Qué lucecita ni qué mierdas. Ah, coño, ésta... Bueno, Remus, soy Sirius. Como ya habrás deducido. Y... hmmm... falta una hora para que vengas. No me coges el teléfono, capullo. Sé que me estás oyendo. Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Y sé que estás sentado en el sofá, ahí, en esa mierda de apartamento. Ay, lo siento. Mierda, no debí decir "mierda". ¿Se puede borrar esto? Ah. Vale. Bueno. Sé que era de tus padres, pero... da igual. Joder, cómo la cago, ostia, la puta que me parió. No mencionar a los padres de Remus, no mencionar a los padres de Remus. JO-DER. El tema es que estás tirado con una cerveza o algo peor, pensando en ellos. Y eso me cabrea, entérate. No que pienses en ellos. Todos pensamos en la gente que nos deja en estas puñeteras fiestas. Ah, perdón. Dice James que soy un puto malhablado. Se pica porque llamo "puñeteras" a las navidades. Tiene un fetichismo con los muñecos de nieve y los adornos. Cuando vengas lo verás. Estamos todos. Lily, James – bueno, claro, es su casa, qué gilipollas soy, aunque eso ya lo sabes porque eres el listo y... da igual. Y Prewett, que te manda saludos. Tiene champán en la mano. Bueno, no en la mano, en una copa, ya me entiendes. ¡Kinglsey! Coño cuánto me alegro de verte. Ya, ya. Con Remus. No puedes ponerte, es uno de esos "mensaje de voz". Joder, media orden está en casa de James. Colagusano dice que no viene, que tiene que hacer no sé qué. Ya me dirás tú qué se le ha perdido en Nochebuena. Se habrá buscado otros amigos, ja, ¿te imaginas? Bueno, da igual. Sé que vendrás, pero quiero asegurarme. Tengo fe en ti, ya sabes. Pero por si acaso. Quiero que vengas. Como no vengas te morderé el culo y no podrás sentarte en tres días. Bueno, peor aún, no te morderé el culo durante tres días. Tú verás. No, ahora en serio. Te necesito. Joder Remus, ¿ves? Me haces decir que te necesito cuando en teoría soy un tío adulto y autosuficiente. Ven. Ya me ha sentado mal eso de "ve tú primero, necesito pensar". Que te digan eso después de follar no mola, en serio. Hay champán, chocolate, yo. Irresistible, ¿eh? No me dirás que no. No me lo dirás. Vendrás. Si no me has cogido el teléfono puede que ya estés viniendo o en la puerta. Eso significará que cuando volvamos a tu casa lo escucharemos. Aunque esa no es mi voz. O sea, la de ahora sí, pero la que me pones para hacerme ver que los mensajes que de tejo son demasiado largos y que se cortan, no lo es. Siempre he pensado que...

_Piiip..._

Para Rockmantica.


	2. Miedo

¡Más contestador, más! Fue muy espontáneo, digo, va, y lo escribí y lo subí, y entonces fue cuando mi beta me corrigió los errores desinteresadamente. Sé que eso de la corrección hay qué hacerlo antes (¿ y porqué no lo...? ¡Cállate! ¬¬) para ella ^^

_ah, y no qué que le pasa a mi cuenta que no me carga el correo y no puedo contestar los comentarios. ¡Gracias por ellos!_

-Remus, soy Sirius. Contéstame. Joder. Me la suda si son las cuatro de la mañana ostia puta. Cógeme el teléfono. Por lo que más quieras, Remus. Remus me cago en Dios, que han matado a los Prewett. Remus, Remus, ¡despiértate! Como no estés, como no estés, te juro que... eres un imbécil, es que mira, Remus, mira, como se te haya ocurrido ir a su casa a tomar algo, o a devolverle el libro a... joder, no, no, no, Remus. Remus, ¡coge el puto teléfono! Vale, me voy para allá, a la mierda si Dumbledore dice que estás en casa. Qué sabrá él, el viejo de mierda, ostia puta, coño, ¡joder! ¡joder, Remus! Por favor no me hagas esto, si te pasa algo me...

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué...?

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? El teléfono, hijo de puta ¡que no existe para adornar tu recibidor!

-¿Qué...? ¿Sirius? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Eso es...? ¿Estás... llorando? Pero...

-¡Joder! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Remus, a la mierda, pensé que...!

-Vale. Vale. Estoy bien. Cálmate.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? Prewett también decía que...

-Cálmate por Dios, y dime qué le ha pasado a Fabian y a... –por favor por favor por favor por favor, no, no, no, no...

-Los han asesinado. A los dos.

-No, Dios mío, no.

-Han, han entrado en su casa... mientras dormían, los muy hijos de perra...

-Cálmate. Tranquilo, amor, estoy bien. tranquilo. Ahora voy a tu casa.

-Ni se te ocurra salir a la calle, Remus. Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes? ¿también estás llorando?

-Sí. Tú tampoco salgas.

-No quiero que estés solo. No quiero estar solo.

-Ven.

-En veinte minutos estoy allí. ¡No te muevas bajo ningún concepto!


End file.
